mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Earth-17)
Background Khalid Sheikh Mohammed first presented the idea for the September 11 plot to Bin Laden in 1996 in Afghanistan. Khalid Shaikh Mohammed envisioned a hijacking of ten planes on both the East and West coasts, and for nine of them to be crashed into the World Trade Center, the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia, either the White House or the United States Capitol, the tallest building in Los Angeles (the Library Tower, now known as the U.S. Bank Tower), the Sears Tower, both the Bank of America Tower and Space Needle in Seattle, Washington, and Empire State Building. The commission stated that Mohammed also wanted to personally hijack the tenth airliner, kill all of the adult males on board, land the plane in the U.S., make a political speech, and then free all of the women and children on the plane. His plan was trimmed back greatly. But what if it weren't? What if they got off the kill that they'd intended? How would America and the world react to such a threat? The Attack September 11th started as in OTL, a cloudless sky across the entire United States. By 9 am, the first two planes were crashing into the World Trade Center in New York. The crashes were lower and later than in OTL and the death toll was closer to the original anticipation of that day, with a capacity of the buildings being 100,000 or more. Meanwhile in DC, The Pentagon crash was also slightly more destructive by hitting the center of the building's courtyard. A second DC plane crashes into the Capitol Building, and a flight plows into the East Wing of the White House. All of this happens between 9 and 9:30 and no one seems to know in the panic and fires who is where, except for President Bush, who is in Florida at an elementary school at the time. Chicago's Sears Tower, Detroit's GM Headquarters, Miami Beach, The Gateway Arch in St. Louis, The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, and the Space Needle of Seattle are all victims of similar attacks by hijacked airliners. These all are happening as the US is shutting down its airspace and trying to ground legitimate air traffic while sorting out any remaining hostile flights. By 10 am, people are running in terror from every monument and city in America. Eight cities have been attacked by Eleven flights turned into missiles. There are several more attacks that continue, the Hollywood Sign in LA is destroyed by a suicidal plane, followed by two planes flying into Universal and Paramount Studios. The cities of Minneapolis, Houston, Memphis, and Atlanta all have planes slammed into lesser-known skyscrapers. A final plane is sitting on the runway at JFK, with the hostages alive. KSM does as he first envisions, and he recites some long threatening tirade against all that America is and isn't over a cellphone connection to CNN. Then he parades the flight crew to the exit and beheads them all. Bush spends the next week in a bunker in Nebraska underground while the threats continue and the rumors abound. Several senators, congressmen, and many political advisors are all killed in the attacks. The VP, Speaker, and Secretary of State are unharmed. The hijackers are primarily Saudis, but there is a hijacker from nearly every Muslim nation, and quickly those nations send their repeated repudiations of extreme Islamic terrorism and beg that the US not hold them responsible. The Aftermath Following the attacks, the death toll is very high and the American people are in shell-shock for a week or so. President Bush addresses the American people, but the demand for vengeance is high ... much higher than in OTL. The draft is instituted and will increase the US armed forces to an unprecedented level. The NATO Treaty is activated. One footnote of the draft activation is the end of the Don't Ask Don't Tell policy in the US. Hundreds of thousands of gays and lesbians volunteer to fight for their nation and to fight the oppressive nations of the Muslim world. Vengeance All Muslim nations experience air bombardment like never seen before. Kabul is nuked. Libya, Syria, Yemen, Oman, Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, Pakistan, and Sudan are all bombed in October and November 2001 and by Jan 1st, 2002, have capitulated to American military rule. The threat of nuclear attack is verbally given at the highest level of government to all the rest of the Islamic world, so they all fall into line at this point as well. By the end of 2004, Northern Africa, the Middle East and the rest of the Muslim world is under NATO control and being politically dismantled. Pornography is decriminalized throughout the Muslim world and by the end of 2004 is widespread. The burka and all restrictive clothing are banned for security reasons in US-controlled areas. Cultural initiatives to decrease violence are given wide latitude. Many of the imams have been arrested and deported to unknown overseas prisons. American programs are translated and showing non-stop on mid-east television stations. At first, the idea was to show that American life was better, opulent and less violent.